


Christening

by pessimisticprose



Series: 30 Day NSFW Challenge (AoKise) [17]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Anal Sex, Aomine's kind of a desperate bottom in this tbh, Bottom Aomine, Day 17: On The Floor, Established Realtionship, Floor Sex, Future Fic, M/M, Moving In Together, NSFW Writing Challenge, Possessive Kise, Riding, obviously, slight orgasm delay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-25 08:36:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3803887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pessimisticprose/pseuds/pessimisticprose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“C’mon, we need to christen the apartment.” </p><p>“Baka, we don’t even have a bed yet.”</p><p>“I didn’t know a bed was required to get my boyfriend naked,” Aomine says dryly. </p><p>Kise laughs. “Nope, I guess it’s not.”</p><p>or: Day 17: On the floor</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christening

**Author's Note:**

> heyo, I just can't get enough bottom Aomine and I'm sorry pls forgive 
> 
> maybe I'll be tired of it after this

“Move in with me. Officially.”

Aomine looks over at Kise, shocked at his sudden words. Aomine’s basically been living at Kise’s apartment for a few months now, but he still has an apartment to go to if he needs some space and even thought most of his clothes are already at Kise’s, he’s not sure if Kise has extra room for his stuff.

“Ryouta, we barely fit now,” Aomine says, gently, running his fingers through Kise’s soft, golden hair. They’re laying in bed, naked and still waking up from a peaceful night.

“My lease is up in two weeks and I could either renew it or we could look for a bigger place. It’s your call, Daiki.”

Aomine loves Kise and he knows saying no would be a major step backwards. Relationships take commitment and fuck, he’s committed. He’ll show Ryouta how committed he is.

“Yeah,” Aomine answers, tugging on Kise’s hair. Kise arches into him, snuggling into Aomine’s side. “Sounds good.”

“No fair, I have a shoot in two hours.”

“Plenty of time.”

***

Their new apartment is nice. Really nice. Aomine’s on the Japanese national basketball team, so he makes decent money, and Kise’s modeling career is also very profitable. They’re easily able to afford an apartment that overlooks an ocean from a small balcony. Kise loves it, assures Aomine that the balcony is the best feature of the apartment.

“Actually, I think you are,” Aomine replies, pulling Kise in for a long, sensual kiss.

“That was such a cheesy line, Daiki.” Kise smiles and says, “I love it.”

“C’mon, we need to christen the apartment.” Aomine tugs him in the direction of their new bedroom, which isn’t the same without all of Kise’s clothes strewn throughout and the smell of Aomine’s deodorant, but it’s much bigger. They have huge windows right where the head of their bed will go and Aomine loves waking up to natural sunlight.

“Baka, we don’t even have a bed yet.”

“I didn’t know a bed was required to get my boyfriend naked,” Aomine says dryly.

Kise laughs. “Nope, I guess it’s not.”

Aomine leans into Kise and they kiss for a long time, gradually getting more and more passionate with their kisses. Kise’s a very, very proficient kisser. He makes Aomine hard with just his kisses just about every time they make out. Now is no different.

“I unpacked the lube,” Kise says. They have some pillows and sheets on the floor where they’re going to sleep for the night until their bed is delivered tomorrow and Kise pulls a bottle of their preferred brand of lube out from under the pillow.

“You goddamned tease,” Aomine crows gleefully. He pushes Kise back so he’s laying down and straddles his waist. “I think I want to ride your cock today, _Ryouta_.” Aomine purrs Kise’s name, leaning forward so that it resonates in his ear. “Does that sound good? Me bouncing up and down on your cock until I make myself come?”

“Fuck,” Kise breathes. “You’re amazing, Daiki.” He pulls Aomine forward and slides his tongue into Aomine’s mouth again.

Kise gets them naked with startling efficiency. Kise’s an impatient lover, while Aomine likes to draw out his orgasm, like a marathon. Usually Aomine gets to fuck him how he wants, slow and steady, but today Aomine thinks he’ll give Kise what he knows he wants. Maybe.

The evening sun is shining in their bedroom window ( _Their window_ , Aomine thinks with a thrill. This is their apartment. Aomine lives with Kise. This is real.) and it makes Kise look like he’s bathed in a sunset. His hazel eyes are shining brightly, practically as golden as his hair. He’s beautiful–so, so beautiful. Aomine’s chest hurts just from looking at his gorgeous boyfriend.

“I love you,” Aomine murmurs, leaning down to kiss Kise’s neck. He lets out a small gasp when Kise grabs his ass. “Now get your fingers in my ass.”

“Romance is dead,” Kise says, but he looks happy, pleased with Aomine. He slicks up two of his fingers and presses them against Aomine’s hole. Aomine grinds back, silently begging Kise, and he obliges his boyfriend, pressing them into him slowly.

“Shit,” Aomine moans. With every upwards thrust Kise gives, Aomine works his ass back, getting Kise as deep as possible. They know each other’s bodies so intimately that it takes little time for Kise to find his prostate. A stream of curses leave Aomine’s kiss-swollen lips and he shakes in Kise’s lap. Kise sits up, propping himself against the wall so that he has better access to Aomine’s neck .

“Mmm, you look so good when you’re dying to be fucked, Daiki,” Kise whispers into his ear, biting the lobe at the same time another finger enters Aomine and his free hand grazes Aomine’s nipple.

“Oh god, fuck.” Aomine’s lost in the sensations. Kise can play his body like an instrument, knows exactly which strings to pluck to make Aomine a quivering, squirming mess in his lap. Aomine rides Kise’s fingers, circling his hips and grinding back on them. “Another, please, Ryouta, please please, I need more.” His words are a little slurred together.

“I’ll give you whatever you need,” Kise assures him. Aomine feels a fourth finger press against his ass and he shakes.

“Please, please, please, gonna come” he chants, over and over until Kise pushes his pinky in along with three other fingers. “Thank you, Ryouta, oh god, thank you.” Aomine can’t even keep his head up anymore, fingers hitting his prostate and rubbing all over it dead on. Kise’s practically milking him, rubbing the nub without stopping. Kise, the bastard, grips the base of Aomine’s cock so he can’t come. “Fuck, oh my god, shit, why?” Aomine thrashes in his lap, grinding back and trying to get some kind of friction on his weeping cock.

“Want my cock in you, Daiki? Want to grind down on me until you come all over yourself?” Kise growls, thrusting his fingers into him at the same time he scratches a nail over Aomine’s other nipple.

“Yes. Yes, y’s, y’s. _Ryouta_ , please.” Aomine feels the sensation of tears forming and he almost sobs. “ _Please_.”

“Because you asked so nicely.” Kise puts his hands on Aomine’s hips and he’s not strong enough to completely lift him onto his cock, but Aomine’s perfectly willing to do the rest of the work. He practically jumps on Kise’s hard cock, seating himself in one smooth motion.

Aomine’s mouth falls open. He loves the first thrust of Kise’s cock. He loves feeling so full, feeling so desperate. He loves taking Kise’s cock up the ass, he’s not even going to try and deny it. It presses against his prostate, barely grazing it when Kise really wants to torture him and other times making him so sensitive that he cries. Aomine’s always embarrassed after that, but Kise is prone to pressing kisses on his shoulders and telling him how wonderful and sexy he is, so he’s willing to let it slide.

“Daiki, you feel so tight, so hot. Love fucking you.” Kise smirks and pinches a nipple. “Ride me. I want to see you desperate to come. Bounce on my cock, baby.”

And Aomine _does_. He loves it, too. He bounces up and down, riding Kise’s cock like a pro. He sinks down and pushes back up until his thighs are burning and he’s so desperate to come he might cry. Kise’s kissing his neck, mouthing dark marks high on his tanned neck. He’ll never be able to hide them at practice, but that’s probably what Kise wants.

Aomine swears he hears Kise snarl, “Mine,” into his neck at one point and it feels like all of the air is punched out of Aomine’s lungs. His hips stutter upwards, trusting into Kise’s defined abs. It’s not just his imagination when Kise bites his collarbone and says it loudly enough to be heard this time. “ _Mine_ , Daiki. You’re mine.”

“Y’s, yes, yours. I’m yours.”

“Love you so much,” Kise grunts, and Aomine knows that he’s getting close, too. Kise grabs Aomine’s hips and plants his feet on the ground. Kise starts thrusting shallowly up into Aomine and Aomine’s going to explode, god, he feels so overwhelmed with how good it all feels.

 

Aomine comes. His world shatters with one mind-blowing orgasm so powerful the room feels like it’s shaking. Maybe it’s just him. Kise keeps fucking up into him, hitting his prostate every single time. He’s close, grunting and swearing. He keeps praising Aomine, telling him he’s prefect and beautiful and Aomine’s boneless in his boyfriend’s lap. Kise comes in his ass less that a dozen thrusts after he’s done coming.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Kise repeats, muffling his ecstasy into Aomine’s neck. He cries out loudly and Aomine loves this man so, so much. Kise keeps Aomine in his lap for a while after they both come, kissing all over his neck gently, like an apology for all the bruises he’s sure to have left.

“The water’s working, right?” Aomine asks, eventually, when he regains some of his cognitive function.

“Yeah,” Kise replies. He runs his hands along Aomine’s sides. “Want to get a shower? I’ll blow you, if you’re up for it.”

“In a little while,” Aomine says. He pushes Kise back onto the pillows and sprawls out on his chest. “I just want to lay here for a while.” He kisses Kise’s chest. “And if you get to blow me, I want to eat you out.”

“I think that can be arranged.”

It’s peaceful in their bedroom and the sunset’s finally over, room dark with moonlight illuminating Kise’s skin. He’s still just as beautiful. Aomine’s certain he always will be.

**Author's Note:**

> *sweats nervously* not tired of it yet 
> 
> tumblr is pessimisticprose


End file.
